blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Technology
Technology is a common example of science that advanced a lot of civilisations. Info Since the Rise of the first spaceship of mankind named "The Unreached", Humanity have entered the age of Post-Modern Era, an era where Futuristic and Modern Tech collide. This ship was created with Invoker technology Technological Advancement Levels Level 7: Pre-Industrial Tier 7 is one of the most common and stable states, with limited weaponry and environmental threats. Societies tend to be small and scattered, driven by subsistence farming, foraging, or hunter-gathering needs. Technology is limited to simple hand made tools, weapons, or agrarian implements and methods, but a very broad understanding of planetary and solar mechanics is not uncommon. Level 6: Industrial Age Tier 6 is the outset for massive urbanization. Agrarian societies can remain stable in the pre-industrial stage, but Tier 6 population strain and mechanized food production invariably create political and economic pressures very few can balance. Moving past this usually promises advancement. Some societies improve environmental and medical understanding concurrently with mechanical and transport advancement. Those that do not are frequently doomed. Humanity entered this Tier in 1781 with the advent of steam technology. Level 5: Atomic Age Tier 5 species usually begin focusing on clean energy production. The occasional belligerent species will use atomic energy for weapons, often resulting in mass extinctions. In-atmosphere craft are a hallmark, often leading to manned space flight, albeit on a short-scale. Humanity entered this age in 1945, when the first atomic bombs were deployed, and manned space travel was accomplished for the first time in 1961.3 Level 4: Space Age Tier 4 is often the final resting place for species intelligent enough to break free from their cradle's surface only to fill the gulf surrounding it with war. Their comfort-focused technology often includes medical advancements. Humanity reached this level in 1957, when the first artificial satellite was launched. This was the leve Humanity was at before the public discovery of Invoker relics on Earth. The Frizi were at this level until mass militarization advanced them to Level 3 Level 3: Space-Faring The species in this tier have efficient Slipspace navigation, mass drivers, asynchronous linear-induction weapons, holocrystal storage and semi-sentient AIs (though their creation requires memory transfer from the freshly deceased and/or Flash Cloning). They have had no outside influence. Humanity reached this level with the creation of the starship "The Unreached" Level 2: Interstellar The species has the ability to perform exceedingly accurate Slipspace navigation, near-instantaneous communication and man-portable application of energy manipulation. The PMRDD came very close to this level before its collapse in 2022. Level 1: World Builders The species has the ability to manipulate gravitational forces, create AI with full sentience, fabricate super-dense materials, perform extremely accurate Slipspace navigation, the ability to create life, and the ability to create worlds. PARADOX technology was at a low set of this level. Level 0: transsentient (aka omnipotent) Species at this can travel across galaxies and accelerate the evolution of intelligent life. Along with this the use of neural physics is suggested at this stage. The only known example of species at this level are the Invokers. List of Technology * Advanced Ballistics - This involves Railguns and Ballistic Missiles * Direct-Energy Weaponry - This involves the notorious Plasma, Particle Accelerators, and others * Hover tech - A broad category that uses air cusions, particle manipulators, magnets, thrusters, or gravity manipulators. * Artificial intelligence -